


Vencedores

by Drakonov



Series: In memóriam [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Gen, One Shot, Referencias a Nietzsche, Sacrifice
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonov/pseuds/Drakonov
Summary: Dios había muerto.





	Vencedores

_«¿Qué ha sido de Dios? [...] Os lo voy a decir. Lo hemos matado. Vosotros y yo lo hemos matado»._

_—_ Un loco.

 

Es el tercer chasquido, el definitivo. Y lo ve en tercera persona, sabiéndolo —sintiéndolo—. Su cuerpo no responde y apenas puede sentarse en la roca más cercana, observando el suceso con expectación y profunda resignación. Lo ha conseguido. Tony Stark lo ha conseguido. Ironman.

Thanos incluso amaga pronunciar algo, como un «Enhorabuena» resignado, o un «Habéis ganado» como conclusión, pero no es capaz. Ya nada sirve. Ve cómo todo lo que había construido —su yo del futuro o él, no importa— se derrumba, sin posibilidad alguna de resurgir.

Observa el Sol. Hubiera preferido morir, como su yo futuro, viendo las tres estrellas de Titán II, pero se conforma. Ya sólo puede conformarse. Hay miradas sobre él, tanto de su bando como del contrario; odio y repudia, desesperanza y miedo. Ahora el Sol es su infinito, mismo que había idealizado, y que por un momento se había cumplido. Había catorce millones de posibilidades de alcanzar su propósito; no siente vergüenza, ni el orgullo está dolido, han vencido limpiamente.

Sí siente, sin embargo, impotencia. Sabe que nunca podrá cumplirse su propósito de mejorar la vida de todo el Universo, y que además, aquellos que se atrevieron a interponerse en el bienestar del Universo futuro, serán llamados «héroes».

Los vencedores se llamarán héroes, los vencidos serán villanos; pero él no cree en héroes ni villanos. Los héroes no son más que seres impacientes, intransigentes, tergiversadores y orgullosos, que por hacer lo que todos consideran «correcto» son aplaudidos y henchidos de orgullo. Victimistas —para sorpresa ninguna—, alienaron el sacrificio cuyo peso se suponía que solo debía recaer sobre sus propios hombros, para convertirlo en la excusa de su venganza.

«Vengadores», se hacen llamar. Si no pueden proteger la Tierra, la vengan, ¿para qué? Se lo cuestiona, se lo ha cuestionado varias veces, porque él también conocía las posibilidades, al fin y al cabo había tenido en su poder la gema del Tiempo. La venganza solo es el premio de consolación de los dolidos, incapaces de aceptar una victoria justa, ciegos de Ira, de falta de resignación, con el orgullo dolido.

¿Para qué? Para no ser culpados, egoístas egocéntricos. Ellos no son los únicos que han sacrificado algo; ha matado a la mitad del Universo, ha tenido —en algún futuro— que matar a su hija más querida, a la única persona que se ha permitido nunca querer. Ese fue su sacrificio, dar su vida al propósito de mejorar la de aquellos venideros. Cada vez que recordaba su planeta, los ricos cada vez más ricos, los pobres cada vez más pobres, había suficiente para todos, y todos morían, bien de hambre, bien por la guerra social. Cada vez que recordaba cómo esperaba que en lugares lejanos, en otros planetas, quizá no fuera así. Cada planeta que conquistaba, en su —dictatorial, sí, pero efectiva— búsqueda del equilibrio, era una decepción más.

Lo correcto. Thanos escupe en lo correcto. El agua estaba más limpia y el aire menos contaminado. Lo veía en muchos planetas, en la Tierra, en Hala, en Xandar; familias destrozadas, sin darse cuenta de que sus hijos, y los hijos de sus hijos, vivirían en un planeta en reconstrucción, con suficientes recursos que aprenderían a administrar, sabiendo qué había sucedido al no saber hacerlo.

Él jamás quiso ser un héroe; no lo es ni nunca lo será. Le llamaron «loco» por tener ideas revolucionarias. Sí, acepta que su solución era radical, pero así todas las revoluciones; un inicio tortuoso, un tiempo de adecuación, y un resultado que, bien llevado, puede alcanzar su propósito.

Reconoce que también se dejó llevar por la venganza, que ellos lo habían convertido en algo personal; justo lo contrario a lo que siempre había pretendido, alejar todas las emociones de sí, ser un líder lógico, cuyo deseo personal no interfiriese en su labor. Estuvo dispuesto a sacrificar a su hija, estuvo dispuesto a poner sobre sus hombros el peso de medio Universo. Fue por eso que, cuando vio el fracaso de su primer plan, decidió el siguiente.

Crear un Universo nuevo sería una tarea ardua, y así, envenenado por la Ira, interfirió su deseo de ser reconocido. Había escuchado tantas, _tantas_ veces cómo fracasaría, cómo estaba loco, cómo era un asesino, un sanguinario y un desalmado.

Él había sido directo, sincero. A nadie le gusta la verdad; todo es sacrificio. Prefieren escuchar la realidad de sus _héroes_ , salvadores temporales, cuyos sacrificios son opacados por la opinión pública que les aclama. Ellos son los vencedores, que hacen de Tony Stark un mártir, y de él, Thanos, un villano. Y están matando inocentes; sus tropas que solo seguían sus ideas, sus hijos que tenían sus mismas aspiraciones, ellos son los vencidos.

Thanos ha sido vencido. Thanos pierde toda su impotencia, pulverizándose como su Existencia, y muriendo como su legado. Muriendo como el malo de la historia.

Pero claro. La historia la escriben siempre los vencedores.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, me encanta el nihilismo :D


End file.
